Isanami
is a supporting character in the series. She is one of the most prodigious users of fujutsu ever produced by the Land of the Night, but has left the island to join Kirigakure in pursuit of her own interests. Background Isanami was born in the Land of the Night, to two parents who trained as fusha. When she was twelve years old, she took the initiation ritual for fujutsu, as is custom for children at that age. Upon the conclusion of the ceremony, when the head fusha laid his hands on Isanami, he was astonished at the purity and force of the young girl's chakra, noting that it was the quality of chakra that came once in a generation for the kan'nagi of the Land of the Night. From that moment onwards, Isanami's parents and teachers forced her to train rigorously in fujutsu. Isanami mastered every technique that she was taught, and became a full miko at the age of 15. However, she despised the constant routines, meditation, and hard work that her training entailed, and often rebelled against those who were in authority over her, but with no success. Her teachers were often exasperated by her cavalier attitude towards the tradition, and Isanami often found small ways of using her talents for mischievous ends in small acts of defiance. As time passed and her talents became more and more prominent, the ordinary fusha of the Land of the Night began to treat Isanami with respect and deference, and began calling her the . This adoration served to turn Isanami's younger peers against her, who grew to resent her due to the constant attention she received. Isanami, however, told them that contrary to their beliefs, she did not relish the attention, but rather loathed it, and wished she could be free to do as she wished, rather than to constantly practice all the time. Once they realized this, Isanami's friends accepted her again. Isanami was relentlessly and repeatedly drilled in the use of fujutsu. Despite her numerous accomplishments, Isanami was bored to tears with her life as a monk, and secretly longed for a life of adventure and peril. Her duties a miko, however, prevented her from pursuing her ardent dream. This would one day change, when Isanami was possessed by the spirits she summoned. After defeating three pursuers, Isanami felt a searing sensation in her arms, and was shocked to discover that markings her forearms were beginning to spread throughout her body. Her consciousness began to be suppressed by the hundreds of corrupt spirits she had stored inside herself, and she was soon completely transformed into a Majin. Black markings were present throughout Isanami's body, the veins around her eyes bulged, her eyes themselves had become completely black except for a white ring in the center, and most frighteningly of all, her personality had become entirely and indubitably malicious; she was the epitome of malignancy. Isanami had now become evil under the influence of the souls which she had invoked, and soon a trail of death followed her wherever she went. As a Majin, Isanami's only desire was for wanton destruction and slaughter, which she caused to no small degree with her powers that had also been corrupted. She was so feared, in fact, that she became known as the . At some point when she was a Majin, Isanami butchered the citizens of a small town, and piled their bodies in a heap in the center of the village. When she laid eyes on a baby she had killed with an enchanted spear, Isanami's true personality, which had been buried for months, felt pangs of sorrow and guilt at what she had done. So strong was her grief, that Isanami summoned enough strength to return to her true self. As she took in the scene of carnage which she had caused, and as recollections of the atrocities she had committed as a Majin came flooding back to her, Isanami began sobbing uncontrollably. She was unable to sleep for days on end due to the horrific memories which tormented her every waking moment, and it took her weeks of living in solitude to regain her mental stability. From then on, Isanami was repudiated and loathed throughout the Land of the Night, due to the many people she had slain, even though it had not been of her own volition. Friendless and grief-stricken, the miko made a request to the daimyō of the country that she be allowed to leave. The citizens of the Land of the Night were only too happy to be rid of her, and so Isanami was put on a sailing vessel and taken to the Land of Water. Unlike most people from the Land of the Night, Isanami held no enmity for the Water country, and soon grew to be fond of its people. She eventually became a kunoichi of Kirigakure, due to her specialization in fujutsu and great physical strength. Personality Appearance Abilities Category:The Legendary Chronicles of the Mist